


NEKRomantik 5: Playing With Dead Things

by TheWatcher (JMD_Nelson)



Series: Life is Strange: The Tainted Love Collection [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Molestation, Murder, Necrophilia, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMD_Nelson/pseuds/TheWatcher
Summary: GRAPHIC CONTENT WARNING (Bizarre Sexual Content, Graphic Violence & Language) Captain Spirit returns! Depravity comes in all forms with this short horror story. Max Caulfield's love of necrophilia was just the beginning.Time to delve back into the depths that few venture into, and even fewer come back from. JMD Nelson's Life is Strange: The Tainted Love Collection continues...R&R, All reviews welcome.
Series: Life is Strange: The Tainted Love Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039481
Kudos: 1





	1. Life in Beaver Creek (Is Strange)

**Author's Note** **: Hello once again readers, JMD Nelson with another horror fanfic! Yep, it's another NEKRomantik story and will be a shorter shock-horror story, much like NEKRomantik 3.**

**It's a standalone idea, but it does reference the events of past installments. My editor and co-author Lizzie actually pitched this idea to me, having liked the previous 2 NEKRomantik stories I did.** **I was planning other fanfics, and am planning to complete Back From Hell (the FINAL chapter in The Tainted Love Collection) at the time, so, I wrote a short horror story based on her idea and alas, here we are.**

**Those who've read the other 2 NEKRomantik fanfics, you'll know what you're in for. For those who haven't, you've been warned; _welcome back to the dark side of human nature!_**

**\- JMD Nelson**

** NEKRomantik 5 ** **:**

** Playing With Dead Things **

** Written By ** **: JMD Nelson & Elizabeth Seymour**

**_Based on : Dontnod’s Life is Strange & Life is Strange Before The Storm_ **

“ _Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which they never show to anybody_.”  
\- **Mark Twain**

 ** Chapter 1 ** **:**

** Life in Beaver Creek (Is Strange) **

** Cue ** **: _Thom Yorke’s “Suspirium” from the Suspiria 2018 Soundtrack_**

** Eriksen Residence **

** Beaver Creek, Oregon **

_“This is a waltz thinking… about our bodies… what they mean… for our salvation…_

It was a cool, brisk snowy afternoon that day in Beaver Creek, Oregon. A fresh blanket of snow had just fallen the previous night, and that’s exactly what young **Chris Eriksen** was excitedly stomping through at the moment as he enjoyed his little afternoon nature hike, pulling a large red plastic toboggan behind him.

_“With only the clothes that… we stand up in… just the ground… on which we stand…”_

Chris was a young boy about 9 years old, with a thick, short mop of blonde hair with thick bangs, bright blue eyes and light freckles on his little cheeks. He was short in stature and slender as well, wearing a long red makeshift superhero cape over his winter coat, with a yellow patch and a white _CS_ on the back of it. The _CS_ stood for _Captain Spirit_ , Chris’ very own make-believe superhero persona. He was still at that age where superheroes and Disney flicks still blew his mind, one of his favorites being the acclaimed _Frozen_.

_“Is the darkness… ours to take? Bathed in lightness… bathed in heat…”_

Being a snowy spring break, Chris had come out here as often as he could to sled in his favorite spot, a giant steep hill that was once a large lake. It made the perfect place for sledding and it really sent you flying as you went down it. He hated to admit that he was a little scared at first given the height of the hill, but he eventually craved the adrenaline rush it gave him. _It was as close as he could possibly come to actually flying_.

“ _All is well, as long as we keep spinning... Here and now… dancing behind a wall…_ ”

Normally on a Saturday like today, he would’ve been inside, cozied up in front of the PlayBox game system that his dad had gotten last Christmas, but he hadn’t had it or his games, going on 3 months. Unbeknownst to his father Charles, Charles’ girlfriend Lilly had pawned it off when their money situation had worsened.

“ _Hear the old songs and laughter within… all forgiven, always and never been true…_ ”

Lilly was a parasite and Chris couldn’t stand her. It seemed that for a good while that his alcoholic father was overcoming his addiction, until that one weekend that Charles brought Lilly home with him. Sure, she’d tried to be nice and bond with Chris at first, but he eventually saw what she was really like, and eventually she gave up trying to be civilized with him at all. She was bossy, snooty and enabled Charles’ drinking even more than before she showed up. Chris just wished that she’d just leave and let his father recover from his alcoholism like he’d been doing before she’d showed up.

Chris himself hadn’t told on Lilly for pawning his stuff on him, with the promise that he’d have his stuff back within a week. But that never happened, and he never saw his PlayBox or games ever again. She begged him not to snitch on her, but at this point Chris was at his wits end and tired of dealing with her constant put downs and verbal abuse. If things didn’t change, he’d tell his father, as he still had the texts Lilly had sent him the day of; _she hadn’t asked Chris before hocking his stuff, only told him the truth after they were already pawned_. He was so close to telling his father, who himself had a hair-trigger temper, especially if he’d been drinking.

 _And for that, Chris had an ace up his sleeve if he needed it_. _Plus, there was that other incident that he dare not think about… an awful incident that haunted him since it had happened a while ago… what would his father say about that?_

 ** A While Later ** **…**

Chris smiled as he finally crested the large hill of his many flights, his toboggan in tow.

_“When I arrive will… you come find me? Or in a crowd… be one of them?”_

He stopped for a short break and stared down the steep drop, seeing the many narrow trees still standing erect given the awkward angle that they were forced to stand at.

 **Chris** **:** (Smiling) “ _Hello again, nature_. _It’s me again, Captain Spirit!! Gonna see how fast I can fly today!!_ ” (Setting up his sled) “No time like the present!!”

_“Mother wants us… back beside her… no tomorrows… at peace…”_

He slowly settled onto the red sled, pulling the tether under where he sat. He then pulled out his cellphone, which had 3 missed calls and a few texts from Lilly. Chris ignored them as he went to his music folder and looked for a good track to listen to as he flew. He settled on one which was one of his late mother Emily’s favorite songs. It had always helped him feel better when he’d get lonesome for her. Even though she’d been gone for a few years now, he still missed her longingly. _He did hold out hope that he’d see her again, one day_.

 **Chris** **:** (Smiling) “ _Now let’s fly!!_ ”

And with that, he pulled himself forward and went over the steep side, taking the first of what was going to be many flights that day. _And if he wanted to fly for real, he’d have to practice_. _Batman, Spider-man and the rest of his comic book idols never got anywhere without extensive training!!_

He shouted and cheered as he flew down the steep hill, holding his arms out at his sides, feeling the rush of wind flow past him and his cape whipping out behind him. He was doing it for real; _for these few moments before he reached the bottom, he was really flying!!_

 ** Elsewhere in Beaver Creek ** **…**

** Elk Ridge Motel **

A young brunette woman with short parted shoulder length hair and sad blue eyes slowly made her way out of her motel room of 218. She quickly locked the door and headed downstairs to check out. After that was done, she left the motel office and went over to her car which was waiting for her, the engine already running.

Just as she opened the door to get in, she felt her phone vibrate. The woman sighed, stopped and removed the cellphone, reading the texts. She quietly read them to herself.

 **Woman** **:** “ _Where are you? Call me. You better not be going to see him_.” (Eyes roll) “ _If you do, DO NOT come home_.” (Pockets the phone and climbs into her car) “Whatever, dad. I’m old enough to make my own decisions. I’m not in grade school anymore for _Christ sake_.”

The woman herself was **Samantha Myers** , a former student at Blackwell Academy in Arcadia Bay Oregon, the very same school that **Max Caulfield** and **Chloe Price** had attended. Samantha actually remembered Chloe but had never met Max as Max had joined Blackwell after she’d left. She was actually glad to have not met Max, as she as well as everyone else heard about Max’s infamous killing spree which had started in Arcadia Bay and had ended in New York City a year ago. She was quite shocked that she probably would’ve met the Arcadia Bay Necrophile if she’d stayed at Blackwell Academy for her senior year, but was glad that fate was on her side and that she’d transferred.

Speaking of Blackwell Academy, Samantha still looked basically the same as she did during her freshman year there; same height, same petite stature and same saddened resting expression. And her sadness was still for the same reason it had been all of those years ago; it was for **Nathan Prescott**. He was the reason that she was actually travelling this far by car. She had to see the boy that she had fell in love with all those years ago. She had to see and hear for herself if those stories were all true about he and **Professor Mark Jefferson’s** druggings and kidnappings of many female school students, one of which was the popular **Rachel Amber** , who she’d known.

As she put on her seatbelt and pulled out of the parking lot, a black van with Satanic spray-painted markings and labelled _Torsten and The Tormented_ pulled in. Samantha sighed upon seeing the eyesore of a vehicle and switched on the radio, which began to play **_Flunk’s “Play.”_** Sam sighed, turned up the music and settled in for the rest of her drive, humming along with the slow punk rock ballad.

As her father had feared, Samantha _was in fact_ headed to Oregon State Mental Hospital, where Nathan had been sent after he’d plead _Not Guilty_ and agreed to testify against his former teacher. Samantha didn’t care of what her father thought of Nathan, she knew that deep down there was good in him somewhere, and that he could be rehabilitated if given a fair chance.

Samantha had seen the good in Nathan herself, hell, Nathan had probably spared her of the fate that he’d given Rachel Amber of an accidental drug overdose. Samantha had been getting closer with him towards the end of sophomore year and trying to get him to open up. But whenever she tried, he’d shut her out and stop talking with her. By the end of that school year, he’d stopped talking completely to her and she’d decided to transfer schools, after having had enough of feeling utterly devastated and heartbroken by him. She now only understood why he’d done this; _to try and spare her of what he had buried in him_.

But alas, it would be nice to see him once again. Samantha would let him know that he wasn’t alone and that she was still there for him. She’d stand by him until the day of his release and take him away with her so she could look after him. They’d work through this the way they should have from the start; _together_. _She wasn’t giving up on him this time_.

As Samantha hummed along with the song, tapping her thumbs on the wheel to the slow background beat, she barely noticed a car coming up behind her. She didn’t think much of it at first as she returned to staring out the windshield and into the frozen wilderness in front of her.

 ** _Wild Strawberries’ “I Don’t Want To Think About It”_** began to gently play on her car’s speakers as Play had just ended. The next time she glanced up, the car was closer. It looked like a black 68’ XR7 Mercury Cougar, but she couldn’t see the driver, due to the blowing snow on the road from last night’s fresh snowfall, but it looked like there was only one occupant inside. Seeing that the other car wasn’t slowing down, but rather gaining speed, Samantha decided to be more civilized that the impatient driver in the other car.

_“…You were so crazy, I was so chaste… I don’t know what happened to me, I don’t know…”_

Samantha gently eased her car out of the way, stuck her arm out of her driver’s side window and waved them to pass. The Mercury Cougar slowly sped up and began to pass by her. Samantha glanced out her side window and saw the driver, which was another female.

“ _I-I-I-I, I don’t want to think about it… I-I-I-I, I don’t want to think about it…_ ”

The driver herself was gaunt but pretty, was short in height, slender, and had short, parted pale blonde hair with side-swept bangs, fierce green eyes, pale skin. She was dressed in raggy clothing, which consisted of a purple hooded vest, a light bluish gray t-shirt worn over a dark gray long-sleeve shirt. _All in all, she looked like a survivor in some post-apocalyptic situation_.

The other driver stared fiercely at Samantha as she slowed down and then matched her speed.

“ _You rendered me unconscious… you cut my innocent face… I’m not really bitter, then again, I’m not amused… I just kick you till you cry, I loved you, I really loved you…_ ”

Fearing that the other driver might pull a gun out and shoot her, Samantha braced herself for the worst, making a wincing face. But when the other driver slowly smiled, laughed and nodded to her before speeding off ahead, with Samantha breathing a sigh of relief.

“ _I-I-I-I, I don’t want to think about it… I-I-I-I, I don’t want to think about it…_ ”

As the other driver slowly sped out of sight, Samantha loosened her grip on the wheel, her knuckles returning to normal coloration after having whitened under her death grip.

 **Samantha** **:** (Laughing nervously) “Well, that was _interesting… and frightening!!_ ” (Exhales in relief) “I thought she was a crazed highwayman or something…” (Wheeling the window back up) “ _Well, I came this far and nothing’s going to stop me from seeing Nathan again_.”

Samantha’s phone hummed again as she was driving, and she reached into her pocket to retrieve it.

 ** Elsewhere in Beaver Creek ** **…**

Chris had taken a few good runs down the hill at this point and he was making his way back up for more. His phone vibrated again as he was halfway up, so he removed it from his pocket and read the text. It was from Lilly. Chris sighed aloud as he read out the text.

 **Chris** **:** (Reading aloud) “ _Where are you, Chris? You’re not supposed to leave the backyard and go into the forest alone, you know that… Do you want me to tell your dad?_ ” (Shakes his head) “ _Go ahead and tell him Lilly, and I’ll tell him what you did with my stuff_.”

He’s almost texted that to Lilly but thought better of it. He usually was really well behaved to adults, especially with his father or the neighbor Mrs. Claire Reynolds, but Lilly was another story. She hadn’t even tried to be nice to him in the past while, so he’d return the favor to her. At this point, he didn’t even care anymore.

Chris was about to start back up the hill again, when he heard a sudden loud CRASH, followed by the sound of something heavy tumbling and glass shattering. _Oh God, it was the very noises he’d heard when he’d have nightmares about how his mother perished in a car accident_. Now it was happening to someone else!!

He turned his head and looked over his shoulder into the wilderness below, hearing the noises stop with a loud, metallic thump and the sound of scattering, shattered glass. Chris felt his heart start pounding hard in his chest as he hopped into his sled and slid down the remaining hill’s distance to the ground below.

He then skidded to a stop when he reached the bottom of the hill and got up to his feet, listening for the direction of the crash site. He then heard the horn partially beep once, his head snapping in the direction of where it had come from.

 _Quickly, Captain Spirit sprang forth to the sound of the wreck, ready to become the real-life superhero he was always destined to become_.


	2. Car Crash

After a few minutes of through the forest, Chris slowly came to a very small clearing in the wilderness, where he could see the mangled mess of a small car laying upside down, with the tires still spinning from just being on the road only moments before. Chris bit his lip and slowly began towards the wreck, fearing the worst. His dad’s words during that one heated tirade on a weekend just like this were beginning to replay in his head.

“ _If it weren’t for you, your mother never would’ve taken the car that day… never!!_ ”

He felt tears forming as he reached the car, and saw a bloodied hand dangling out of the busted driver’s side window. A busted cellphone also lay a few feet away from the wreck, but he ignored it for the moment. As he knelt down by the window, he peered into the darkness. He spoke up, his voice slightly raised as he fought to keep his tears from falling.

**Chris** **:** “ _Hello, is there anybody there?_ ”

He heard a low groan and saw the hand move slightly. Chris crawled up to the window and leaned in further. When his eyes adjusted, he saw Samantha laying there, blood smeared all over her neck and chest. He couldn’t tell if she was looking up at him or not as he reached in to undo her seatbelt, fumbling about in the dark.

**Chris** **:** “ _Hang on, miss!! I’ll get you free!!_ ”

He pressed the release button and Samantha slumped down against the overturned roof of the car, groaning more. He reached in, hooked his arms under her armpits and gently began to pull her free of the wreck. Samantha’s guttural groaning continued as he slowly pulled her free, heaving through his nostrils as she was much larger and heavier than him. But after some much-determined effort, he dragged her free of the wreck and got her a short, safe distance away by dragging her onto his sled and pulling it away in case of a fire or explosion.

He then knelt down beside Samantha, trying his cellphone but getting no signal out here.

**Chris** **:** “Don’t worry miss, I’m calling 911!! I’m not leaving your side!!”

Samantha lay there, sobbing and wheezing as she tried to talk, only able to make inaudible, wet gurgling noises. Blood slowly had begun to flow from both corners of her mouth, and down the sides of her face as Chris put a hand on her shoulder as he redialed 911, with no luck again.

**Chris** **:** “I can’t get a signal!! I’m going to have to try somewhere else.” (Looking up the steep hill that she rolled down) “Maybe I can try the road, but it looks too steep!!”

Samantha slowly turned her head and puked out a short stream of thick, frothy blood. Chris hopped to his feet and covered his mouth with both hands as he saw this, the hot blood steaming on the snowy ground below her head. He then heard a loud gasp from Samantha as she turned her head back towards him, her sad, glistening, teary eyes staring up at him.

**Samantha** **:** (Whispers) “ _No…_ ”

Chris slowly knelt back down and crawled over to her, as she trembled like she was trying to shake her head. Chris gently pulled her into his arms as she gritted her bloody teeth and squeezed her eyes shut from the immense pain she was in. Once she was cradled in his arms, he removed a handkerchief from his back pocket and began to clean the blood off her face. It was then when she spoke again.

**Samantha** **:** (Clutching her throat) “ _Not… n-not gonna-na m-mak-ke it…_ ”

**Chris** **:** “No, you still can!! I just need to go up to the road and-”

**Samantha** **:** (Shakes her head) “ _Not long… left… don’t… w-w-wanna-a die-ie… for noth,,, nothing…_ ”

**Chris** **:** “Then let me help you!!”

**Samantha** **:** (Smiling up at him) _“…already… h-have…_ ” (Strokes his cheek) “ _Th-thank-k…. you…_ ” (Eyes slowly flutter closed) _“… n-nice boy…_ ”

Chris’s tears began to pour as the stranger took a shaky last breath and sighed a long sigh, before laying completely still. Chris sat there for a few moments after Samantha had breathed her last breath. More tears began to pour freely down his face, and he began to whine. Still cradling her, he hugged the woman that he’d only known for a few moments as he began to bawl, rocking her back and forth in his arms.

**Chris** **:** (Sobbing) “ _I’m sorry, Miss!! I wanted to save you!!_ ” (Resting his head against hers) “ _I couldn’t save you this time either, mommy…_ ”

** A While Later ** **…**

After he’d used his handkerchief and some of a nearby creek’s water to clean Samantha’s face of the blood, he slowly began to make his way back home, pulling the toboggan with Samantha in it after him. He knew that bringing her back home and calling the police about the accident was the right thing to do, instead of just leaving her out here in the wilderness for some animals to pick at. He knew that the girl’s family wouldn’t have wanted that, especially if they wanted an open casket. His mom’s own funeral had been a closed one after the damage the fire had done.

After searching through the woman’s personal effects for more information on who she was, Chris had learned that her name was Samantha Myers and that she had an Oregon driver’s license. She had some cash on her which he’d left alone and some other ordinary items that he didn’t need to take with them. He just brought the I.D. to show who she was to the first responders and would bring them out to the crash site afterwards, _that was if they weren’t already there now_. But he heard no sirens and no other sounds other than those made by him and the wilderness around him, so he continued to bring her back home where’d she be safe.

** Eriksen Residence **

** Later That Afternoon ** **…**

Charles Eriksen’s girlfriend **Lilly Caul** stood in the backyard, having a cigarette as she watched Chris descending the hill and pulling his toboggan after him as he made his way down to the backyard. He was waving and calling out something, but Lilly could care less. Charles had strictly told Chris that he wasn’t to leave the backyard and venture into the woods, which Chris had promised that he wouldn’t do. He was going to be in a heap of trouble, now.

Lilly was an older woman in her late 30’s, early 40’s and was pretty mean and masculine looking, lord knew what Charles saw in her. She had long brown parted hair, hazel eyes and almost always wore the same, stern authoritative look. Charles had told Chris that she used to have a desk job in the military, and lord knows what she must’ve done to lose it.

As Chris reached the backyard, he parked the sled behind the fence just out of sight of Lilly, dropped the tether and ran to her. Lilly butted her smoke and flicked the butt aside as Chris reached her, sounding out of breath. Lilly cut him off just as he was about to speak to her.

**Lilly** **:** “ _You lying little shit!!_ You broke your promise to your dad and had me worried sick!!”

**Chris** **:** (Startled) “Lilly, something happened out there-”

**Lilly** **:** “I don’t wanna hear it, boy!! You really don’t listen, do you?! I don’t care if you don’t like me, boy, _you’ll listen to me and respect me!!_ ”

**Chris** **:** (Tears falling) “Lilly, please, I-”

**Lilly** **:** “Nu-uh, you don’t get to ask me nothing, boy!! Christ, I can’t take it anymore with you. I’ve had it with this disrespect and this animosity towards me and your father, and it’s going to stop, or so help me God we’ll send you away to where they’ll man you up!! Heh, maybe some discipline would teach you some respect!!”

**Chris** **:** (Shouts) “ _Lilly, listen to me!! This is important!!_ ”

It seemed like only a split second passed before Lilly backhanded him across the face and sent him tumbling backwards into the snow. As he lay there for a few moments, he looked shocked and stunned at her, his tears falling ever more freely. Lilly stood there with a trembling hand, which she then clenched into a fist and cracked her knuckles.

**Chris** **:** (Holding his cheek) “ _I, uh-_ ”

**Lilly** **:** “Don’t ever scream at me like that again, boy!!” (Rubs her hand) “ _You see what you made me do?!_ ” (Points at down him) “Don’t let the fact that I used to work at a desk job fool you, Chris. I still have one helluva right cross, _and I know how to use it_.” (Kicks some snow onto him) “ _Now get your ass inside and don’t let me even see you this next week!!_ ”

Chris brushed the snow off, got up and ran past her crying, heading for the front door.

**Lilly** **:** “And don’t even try and call your father and tattle on me, the phone lines are down!!” (Shaking her head) “Great, now I’m going to be late for work. _Thanks a fucking lot, Chris!!_ ”

She shook her head and she heard the front door slam behind him. She then glanced over at the fence, staring at the large object behind it, wondering what in God’s name that he brought home this time. ‘ _Probably just more shit for his puny little treehouse_ ,’ Lilly thought, as she turned around and went walking back to the front of the house, ‘ _More shit that I’ll probably have to dispose of when I get back later_.’

**Lilly** **:** (To herself) “Screw that, I’ll make him do it himself. He’s the one who keeps finding junk for that treehouse, he should be the one to dispose of it himself!!”

And with that, Lilly went to her car, where the engine was running, got in and drove away.

** Inside the house ** **…**

Chris locked himself in the house and ran to his room, bawling like he used to when he was even younger. He slammed his door shut, leaned back against the door and slid down to the floor, covering his eyes. He hated her so much and wish she’d just leave and never come back. But the chances of that were next to none as Charles was too attached to her at this point.

Chris even began to doubt if Charles would side with him on Lilly pawning his PlayBox and games, or if Lilly would somehow convince Charles to side with her on the matter. Chris knew that it’d probably be the latter, given his run of bad luck as of late.

** A While Later ** **…**

After he’d finished bawling and cursing the day that he met Lilly, Chris made his way across the backyard towards where he’d stashed Samantha. He rounded the fence, grabbed a hold of the tether and dragged his toboggan towards his home. As he pulled, he spoke aloud.

**Chris** **:** “I can’t leave you out here, Samantha. It aint right, even if you’re _gone_.”

He’d managed to drag her and his toboggan around the front of his home and up the front stairs and inside. Lilly had said that the phone lines were down, so he’d probably try the police again on his cell. He decided to leave Samantha’s body in the sled while he did so, as not to get blood and melted snow all over the ground. As he pulled out his phone to dial, he looked down at her. She looked so peaceful and like she was asleep. He hoped that wherever she ended up after she passed was nice. She sure looked like she’d be a nice person, nicer than Lilly anyway.

He glanced down at his phone seeing that it was dead. He sighed aloud and went to go look for his charger, forgetting where he’d last left it. But first he had to change out of his cold, wet winter clothes, which were really starting to feel uncomfortable.

Chris then went into his room and saw that his drawers were empty except for his _Aweso_ black t-shirt, some rolls of socks and his black speedo that he never usually wore. He sighed, knowing that his dad had left him a note to do a load of his own laundry before he went outside to play, which he didn’t. He knew that’s what he might as well do after he got out of his wet clothes, found his charger and called the police about Samantha.

He quickly dried himself off and then swapped into his new outfit which consisted of him being clad in his t-shirt, Captain Spirit cape and black speedo.

**Chris** **:** (Looking down at himself) “ _Now I look like a real superhero in his underwear_.”

He scooped up the large pile of his dirty laundry and then put the load in the washer, setting the cycle. He then ventured into the living room and started up the old-fashioned fire place. He then warmed himself and his little bare legs beside the fire for a few minutes, before getting up and getting back to finding his charger.

He ventured into the kitchen, knowing that his dad usually left it on top the microwave if he misplaced it, but it wasn’t there either. Instead there was a pink post-it note left for him reading: ‘ _Chris, I’ve misplaced my charger, so I borrowed yours, sorry bud!! Love you, Dad. P.S. I left you some money for pizza. Enjoy!!_ ’

**Chris** **:** “Awww dad, I needed it!! Lilly says the phone lines are down and my phone’s dead.” (Looking for the money specified in the note) “And there’s no pizza money.”

Chris then closed his eyes and sighed aloud, knowing where it must’ve gone.

**Chris** **:** “ _Lilly… she took it…_ ” (Throws his arms up) “No phone line, no charger, no pizza money… _what am I going to do now?!_ ”


	3. The Hunger

** Later That Evening ** **…**

As the storm that had been predicted by last night’s forecast began to howl on outside, with thick sheets of snow hammering the Eriksen house, Chris sat in his dad’s recliner which was placed in front of the TV, as he ate a steaming bowl of ravioli with a glass of apple juice. He absent-mindedly watched one of his favorite kid shows called Hawt Dawg Man, as he pondered everything that had happened during the past few years up until now.

He glanced over at Samantha’s corpse, still wondering if this was all some horrid nightmare, but it was all too real. Usually if he were having a nightmare, his pounding heart would usually wake him right up. _That hadn’t happened this time, so he knew it was all too real_.

As he was staring, the TV flickered showing static for a split second. He glanced at it as it flickered again and then it shut off, going out with the rest of the power. Chris yelped aloud as everything around him became black with an audible snap.

**Chris** **:** “ _You’ve gotta be kidding me…_ ”

Chris sat there for a few minutes while he waited a while for his eyes to adjust to the bright purple hue from outside. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he got up and then went about, placing and lighting spare candles to light up the darkness as well as re-lighting the fireplace. He’d taken the candles from his dad’s large closet and had almost knocked over his dad’s Baikal O/U 12 Gauge double-barreled shotgun, which sat in the back and was luckily _not loaded_ , _even though he knew where the shells were_.

As he lit the last candle, he returned to his dad’s recliner, picking up his bowl of ravioli and finishing the last few bites before washing it down with the apple juice. He then placed the empty dishes on the nearby table and sat there in the gloomy silence, staring at the powered down TV. As he did, his mind started to wander again. Not wanting to be overcome with worry all over again, he tried turning his attention to something else.

He then glanced down at his dad’s sports stat book and saw sticky note from Lilly stuck to it, telling him that she’d gotten some game tickets for the 3 of them. Chris felt his anger begin to return when he remembered the way that she’d treated him earlier today. His lower jaw was still throbbing from where she’d smacked him, and his teeth were also sore. He hoped that she didn’t loosen any. He’d been initially shocked by the blow, as Lilly had never smacked him before. Sure, she’d pushed him or yanked him around, but she’d never gone this far. He definitely was going to let his father know about everything, the pawned PlayBox, the pizza money, the slap… _and the other thing_.

The other thing was something Chris didn’t like to think about, as he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. It had been a frightening and confusing experience for him at the time and he was trying to grasp the incident and make some sort of sense of it. He thought about asking his father or Claire Reynolds about it, who was his kindhearted, grandmotherly neighbor who lived right next door with her husband. _What would he say to them? How would he tell them?_

He sometimes relived the incident in his dreams, exactly as it had happened that one weekend. It had been another Saturday morning when his dad had gone out of town, leaving Lilly to look after Chris.

Chris had just woken up and was about to go grab breakfast, when he felt eyes on him. He’d looked around his room, seeing Lilly standing by his closet, wearing her short white silk nightie. Besides that, Chris could see the bruise on her cheek. He’d also heard the argument late the night before, with Lilly expressing her anger at Charles for leaving at the last minute and leaving her to look after Chris as she also had plans of her own that weekend. That previous night had ended in a screaming match, with Charles storming out of the house and driving off, leaving Lilly sobbing out in the living room. He’d now known why she’d been sobbing. Charles was frightening when he was either drunk and angry, and last night he’d been both.

Chris had been startled by Lilly just standing there and saying nothing, but she’d _actually_ smiled at him, laughed and came over to him, letting him know that she’d made breakfast for them. She’d sat on the bed beside him and asked if he was okay, having heard the previous night’s argument. He’d said he was fine and asked the same of her, gesturing to the bruise on her cheek. She’d covered it and said he was fine. _He could vividly recall everything after that_.

** Sometime Ago ** **…**

Chris winced at the small dark bruise on Lilly’s cheek, just before she quickly cupped her hand over it in embarrassment. He immediately felt bad for pointing it out, but it was right there in plain as day. He knew how angry his father could be, given his own incidents in the past.

**Chris** **:** “I’m sorry for bringing it up, Lilly.”

**Lilly** **:** (Rubbing her cheek) “It’s okay, Chris. A little makeup will hide it.”

**Chris** **:** “I hate when he gets angry.”

**Lilly** **:** “Me too. I also hate making him angry.” (Smiles down at him, strokes his hair) “How’d you sleep, lil’ buddy? We didn’t give you nightmares, did we?”

**Chris** **:** (Smiling back at her) “Naw, I’m good. No nightmares here.”

**Lilly** **:** “Good, I’m glad to hear that.” (Smiles, ruffles his hair) “The last thing I’d want to do is make you feel scared or uncomfortable in your own home.”

As Lilly smiled down at him, Chris could not recall when or if she ever smiled at him like that before. It seemed so genuine, like the sight of him after the night she _had_ had brought her some relief. ‘ _Lilly actually has a pretty smile_ ,’ Chris thought as he smiled back at her, ‘ _I wish that she did it more_.’ Lilly’s smile slowly faded, her eyes lowered, and she quietly began to cry.

Chris sat up on his hands, feeling alarmed. He knew that kids, especially younger ones than him cried a lot, usually over small things. But whenever an adult would cry, it had to be serious. And for that reason, it had always put him on edge. The last time he’d seen anything like this, was after his father had gotten the news about his mother’s passing from the car crash.

**Chris** **:** (Frowning slightly) “What’s wrong, Lilly?”

**Lilly** **:** (Shaking her head) “I’m sorry Chris, it’s nothing. I’m just being stupid right now and feeling sorry for myself.”

**Chris** **:** (Putting his hand on her shoulder) “It’s not stupid to hurt. It’s a part of human nature. Crying shows that you still have a heart and soul.”

**Lilly** **:** (Rubbing his back, smiling weakly) “That’s pretty grown up advice, Chris!!”

**Chris** **:** “It is, my mom told it to me that after I lost my puppy Howie. She says that it still shows that we have our humanity, and that it makes us different from the real monsters out there in the world.” (Points at her) “You’re still human, Lilly!! And you’re a good person!!”

**Lilly** **:** “Awww Chris, you’re so sweet!! But I’m not a good person. I have plenty of enemies who can attest to that.”

**Chris** **:** “There’s always going to be people out there who have it out for you, but you can’t let them get to you Lilly. If you give into your anger, you’ll be no better than them, and you’ll never be happy. You and dad were so happy when you started dating. Don’t you wanna feel that good all of the time, instead of just occasionally?”

**Lilly** **:** “I do Chris, I really do.” (Ruffles his little hair) “It’s just some of the things that he says to me gets to me.”

**Chris** **:** “Like what?”

**Lilly** **:** (Sighs aloud) “Like when he comments about my appearance. The other day I wasn’t wearing makeup and he asked why I _looked so rough all of a sudden_. I told him that I wasn’t wearing makeup and he told me that I looked kinda _sickly_ without it. _I told him off_ and we didn’t speak until later last night when you heard our argument.”

Chris gulped hard after hearing this. He knew that sometimes his dad was a bit blunter than he intended to, and he’d often ended up with his foot in his mouth. Chris crawled closer to her and then hugged her tightly. Lilly looked down at him in surprise, but then hugged him back, the way that she used to when she’d first entered their lives.

**Chris** **:** (Hugging Lilly) “Lilly, you’re beautiful!! Dad’s lucky to have you, and I’m glad that you’re here, too!! I never thought I’d see my dad happy again, but the way he smiled when he brought you home was the happiest, I’d seen him in a long time!! You’re one of us, Lilly!!”

**Lilly** **:** (Genuinely smiling once again) “ _Oh my God Chris, thank you so much!!_ ” (Hugs him tightly) “You just blew me away right now!! It means the world to hear you say that!!”

They both hugged once more, Lilly rubbing her cheek against his. Chris giggled at the sensation it gave him and he did it back, making them both giggle. They then parted, with Lilly staring into his eyes, with her still glistening ones.

**Lilly** **:** (Smiling) “You really think I’m beautiful, Chris?”

Chris smiled sweetly at her and then placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb rubbing it. Lilly placed her hand on his and closed her eyes.

**Chris** **:** (Smiling, nodding) “Yes I do.”

**Lilly** **:** (Smiling, eyes opening) “ _Wow…_ ” (Whispering) “ _Thank you, Chris_.”

And with that, Lilly gently pulled him close and kissed him. Chris’s eyes widened as he felt her passionate kiss, as she held him around his waist, holding him against her. He squeaked out of the initial shock, but Lilly held her kiss, her lips massaging his as she moaned softly.

_He wished that it ended there, but it went on_.

**Chris** **:** (Jerking his head back) “ _Lilly?! What are you doing?_ ”

**Lilly** **:** (Smiling) “ _Thanking you for your kindness, sweetie. I really needed to hear that right now. Trust me Chris, just go with it._ ”

Lilly had then gently laid him back down and had got in his bed with him. His breath hitched as she then removed a small needle from the cleavage of her nightie, uncapped it and slid it into the blankets. He let out a shrill squeak as he felt the tip of needle bite into his _lower_ area. He squeezed his lips together and squinted his eyes, his shoulders beginning to shake as his tears began to fall.

**Lilly** **:** “Sorry sweetie, just a little something to help _Little Chris_ stand up nice and tall…”

Lilly gently tossed aside the empty needle, brushed his unkempt blonde bangs back and lovingly slid atop of him before _leading him into her_ , moaning softly as she did so. It hurt a ton and was a tight fit with warm, unbearable pressure. She’d then begun to gently gyrate her hips as she placed and held Chris’ small hands on her skinny waist.

After a while, Lilly had slid out of her nightie, letting it flutter down to the floor as the morning wore on. She'd then removed the remnants of his clothing, as her vile act continued. Lilly's soft moans along with Chris’ soft sniffles and quiet sobs continued to fill the room where his superhero posters, toys and picture books all bore witness to the incident he never wanted to think about again.

She'd then smiled and giggled despite his discomfort, with her words haunting him ever since.

_‘Just go with it.’_

A few hours later after Lilly had climaxed screaming, they both had laid there for an indeterminate amount pf time, resting up from their strenuous activity. Lilly had held him in her arms the entire time, stroking his hair as he still quietly wept.

They had both gotten up at around noon time, and had the breakfast Lilly had made for them. Breakfast had been awkward, as Chris had fought with himself not to make any eye contact with Lilly. It had been no use, whatsoever; a short while after breakfast, _she’d raped him again, longer this time…_

**Present Day ** **…**

Chris sat there, reliving those few hours that were spent with Lilly in his bedroom. As he began to question why it happened, he also began to question the aftermath, and Lilly’s seeming growing hatred towards him afterwards. Maybe it had started that day as Lilly regretted being vulnerable in front of and to him. Maybe she was taking the anger of that regret out on him now and blaming him for what had happened. He wished that he knew, but he could only speculate.

As his memories faded of the event, Chris realized that he was now sitting on the floor beside Samantha’s corpse, stroking her hair. He immediately stopped and stared down at Samantha, jerking his hand away from her.

**Chris** **:** “ _When did I get over here?_ ”

Chris tilted his head affectionately down at Samantha, as his quivering hand returned to stroking her hair. She was beautiful, even more beautiful than Lilly. His experience with Lilly had been a rather unpleasant one. As he remembered the short version, he found himself wishing that it had been someone else as his first experience, not someone _so old, so masculine_ and damaged like Lilly was, but with someone beautiful, gentle and genuinely caring.

_Someone like Samantha Myers…_

Chris smiled down at her, marveling at her beauty, her soft skin and her button nose. He then began wondering to himself what it would’ve been like if it had been Samantha that was his _first time_. It probably would’ve meant much more to him in the long run, instead of the nightmares that haunted him with Lilly. It probably would’ve meant a lot to Samantha, too. _God, Samantha was so beautiful…_

**Chris** **:** (Stroking her hair) “ _Maybe you were sent to me for a reason…_ ” (Smiles) “ _Maybe you’re here to correct what Lilly did… Mom always said that everything happens for a reason…_ ”

The idea both excited and frightened Chris, but lots of people also believed that everything happened for a reason. _Samantha had also said that she hadn’t wanted to die for nothing_ _and he didn’t want her death to be in vain as well_.

**Chris** **:** (Inching closer) “ _Don’t worry… I won’t let your death be for nothing, Samantha…_ ”

And with that, Chris leaned closer to Samantha and kissed her cold, lifeless lips. He stared down at her as he stole the kiss, wanting to purge his memories of Lilly. _It was working_.

His lips gently massaged Samantha’s cold ones, gently moistening them. Chris smiled and slowly parted, breathing shakily as he stared down at Samantha. He then took hold of his toboggan’s tether and slowly began to pull it after him, his heart pounding hard in his chest.

** A While Later ** **…**

** Cue ** **: _‘Cannibal Holocaust’ Main Theme_**

  
Samantha’s corpse now lay in Chris’ bed, as he then entered the bedroom, carrying a jar of K-Y Warming Lube, which he’d found in some of Lilly’s stuff. The label on it bragged that it was perfect for _improved glide and increasing blood flow_ , whatever that meant.

Chris then crawled onto the bed sitting on his knees as he began to undress her. With shaky hands, he undid Samantha’s pants, opening them and gently sliding them off of her short white legs. As the pants left her ankles, he gently caressed both of her bare legs, feeling the soft flesh in his small hands. He smiled and then froze as he laid his wandering eyes upon her white undies and smiled.

**Chris** **:** (Breathing shakily) “Not yet.”

After he tossed them aside, he then crawled atop her, sitting on her lap and lifting her shirt off. As the shirt cleared Samantha’s head, Chris tossed it aside and stared down at the young woman in her underwear. He hardened slightly and his speedo made a slight stretching noise as he did so. Chris looked down and smiled, giggling slightly.

He then unhooked her bra, carefully lifting the latch and then slowly peeling the undergarment away from Samantha’s chest. He then held his breath, staring down at her 2 plump, perky breasts. They were sure nicer than Lilly’s, he thought to himself. Feeling like his heart was about to burst, Chris then shakily reached down and gently took them in his hands. He smiled, feeling the cold flesh in his hands. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

**Chris** **:** (Whispering) “ _Ohhh yes…_ ”

He then resumed his task, crawling down Samantha and taking hold of the sides of her undies. He then gently pulled them down, watching them unveil the lips of Samantha’s firm womanhood. Sweat began to pour down his forehead as he continued to undress her, wrestling the white cotton free of its hold, and tossing them aside.

He then opened the used jar of lube, stuck his fingers in and began to apply it on _and into_ Samantha’s clit, massaging Samantha with his fingers. There were a few wet farting noises as Chris massaged it into Samantha, making him giggle. The lubricant began to warm his fingers and he knew that it was time to begin.

He then untied his Captain Spirit cape, letting it slide off of him and drift away to the floor below. One by one, his clothing garments landed defiantly in a messy heap, as he sat there in the soft light of purple glow outside, naked and on his knees, breathing hard. He then began to crawl up to her, opening and bending her legs, as he crawled between them, hyperventilating and feeling her cold skin against his. His hands slid over her soft white legs and knees, as he crawled past.

** DARKNESS **

** Cue ** **: _Thom Yorke’s “Volk” from the Suspiria 2018 Soundtrack_**

**Chris** **:** (Voice) “ _Just you and me, it’s gonna be so much fun, Samantha_ … _it’s gonna feel good, too_ … _ooh yeah, now feel this…_ ” (SHLICK!!) “ _Ah!! AH!!_ ” (Panting) (SHLICK) “ _Ohhh… oh wow… oh wow!!_ ” (Giggling) “Ooh, _that kinda tickles!! And it’s so warm…_ ”

In the darkness, the bed creaked noisily under the both of them, which was slowly replaced by the rhythmic squeaks and squeals of the bed springs under the sinister happenings above. Chris’ soft moans filled the eerie darkness.

_Chris’ head and bare shoulders gently gyrated as his eyes remained closed and he moaned aloud_. _His head then slowly hung back and he sighed; his eyes still closed_.

_Samantha’s head and bare shoulders bobbed and wobbled from under Chris_.

**Chris** **:** (Kissing her lips) “ _I love you, Samantha_.”

_His little hand moved down the smooth flesh of her chest, between her small, perky breasts_.

_Samantha’s feet wobbled from the trusts above, with Chris’ bare feet placed right next to hers from where he sat. They continued to wobble as Chris’ hands slid over them_.

**Chris** **:** (Whispering) “ _I like your feet, Samantha… you have cute little toes… like me!!_ ”

_Chris then began to sniff, lick and suck on Samantha’s fingers as they wobbled about. His tongue ran up and between each digit, as he moaned softly._

**Chris** **:** (Whispering) _“Mmmm… mm-hmm… mm-hmm… mmmm… oh yes…”_

_His lips then wrapped around a ring on her wedding finger and he gently pulled it free, taking it out of his mouth and putting it on his own wedding finger_.

**Chris** **:** (Whispering) “ _I wish I could’ve married you, Samantha…_ ”

_Chris’ own toes curled tightly and then released_.

_Chris’ head hovered over Samantha’s, as both their bare heads and shoulders gyrated in tandem_. _Chris’s hand then grasped Samantha’s, squeezing it_.

_Chris then giggled and kissed both of Samantha’s perky breasts, before rubbing and massaging them both_.

**Chris** **:** (Whispering) “ _I like your boobs… they’re perfect…_ ”

_Chris began to suck on his own fingers, moaning softly just as Lilly had done before_. _No, no Lilly. There was only he and Samantha in this moment_.

_His hands then ran down Samantha’s bare stomach, his thumbs massaging her stomach_.

_He leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, his eyes glassy and his mouth partially open. His shoulders and the rest continued to move under him as he held his arms wide open, smiling and feeling the euphoria begin to take him over_.

_His knees continued to slid back and forth from each thrust into Samantha_.

He then began to slow his thrusts as he saw a lone, single tear glide down Samantha’s cheek from one of her closed eyes. Chris sat there, heaving loudly as he stared at her.

**Chris** **:** (Wiping it away, licking it off of his thumb) “ _No tears, Samantha. This is out of love. I love you_.” (Kisses her)

Chris then gently laid himself down upon her cold chest and closed his eyes, smiling feverishly, still trembling with euphoria. He then gently exhaled through his nose and began to rest from the strenuous exercise he’d just taken part in, leaving himself _in_ her, the bed creaking slightly under his settling weight. He then licked his lips and whispered lovingly to Samantha.

**Chris** **:** (Whispering) “ _I love you, Samantha_.”

** A While Later ** **…**

A while later, Chris curled up against Samantha as they both lay wrapped up under the warm covers together. Chris laid there, asleep and having a short nap from the excitement and the energy spent with Samantha during the past hour. He breathed softly through his little nose as he dreamt far away from his father Charles, Lilly and all of this craziness in his life. Samantha's arms were draped around Chris in a macabre embrace as he quietly slept. She'd protect him from Lilly and anyone else who wished him harm.

An hour later, Chris awoke, seeing that the living room light was back on as was the TV. He could hear the washer buzzing as it had finished doing his load of laundry. The power had finally come back on. He then checked his watch, seeing that it was nearly 11pm. Lilly would be home soon, and after a few hours, his dad would as well.

Chris sighed, stretched, got up, put back on his T-shirt, speedo and cape and went to go throw the finished load in the dryer. After that was done, he emerged from the laundry room and went over to the TV, shutting it off. He then sat and stared at the blank flatscreen, rubbing one of his bare white legs as he thought about what had just happened. _He’d actually made love to Samantha’s corpse_. His father could never know, although he’d probably find out somehow. Lilly would be home soon and she would be sure to find Samantha laying in Chris’ bed…

_Lilly…_ the thought of Lilly turned Chris’ stomach and he felt his anger beginning to return. Lilly had ruined everything by coming into their lives and made everything much worse. She needed to be stopped if he and his dad were to be happy again.

He hated everything about that moody old crone and he imagined horrible stuff happening to her, which made him smile. _Lilly being run over, Lilly slipping, falling and breaking her neck, Lilly getting blown away…_

_Getting blown away…_ his dad Charles always kept that gun of his in his closet. It was unloaded of course, but Chris remembered where the shells were. They were locked in his dad’s large cabinet, which sat at the foot of his bed.

_And Chris knew where they key was…_


	4. Beaver Creek, Blood & Guts

** Ericksen Residence **

** Later That Night ** **…**

Lilly returned later that night, pulling into the driveway and parking in the driveway. She cussed under her breath as she eyed the deep, fresh snowfall, hating the winter season. Technically, it was supposed to be spring now, but winter had yet to release its hold, much to the displeasure of many people, Lilly included.

She climbed out of her car, locked up and went to the front door, carrying a bag of fried chicken. She’d decided to grab it on her way back for Chris, to keep him from whining to his dad about her. _Lord knows how Charles could get if he were upset when he got home, let alone with she and Chris always arguing_.

She unlocked the front door of the dark house and shut it behind her, then trying the front light switch. Nothing happened, no light came on. ‘Power must be out in the whole town,’ Lilly thought to herself, as she got out of her winter boots and made her way to the kitchen to look for some candles and matches.

A lamp light suddenly snapped on and Lilly spun to see Chris sitting beside it, staring at her. He was wrapped in a blanket, with just his head sticking out.

 **Lilly** **:** (Places a hand on her chest) “Dammit Chris, you scared the hell outta me!!” (Looks him over) “What are you doing, sitting there in the darkness?” (Switches on the kitchen light)

 **Chris** **:** “ _Waiting for you, Lilly_.”

 **Lilly** **:** (Putting a hand on her waist) “Look, before you get all worked up, I needed to borrow that money for gas, kay? I’ll get you back at the end of the week, so don’t go crying to your dad.” (Shaking the bag) “And I did get you some damn chicken, alright? It may not be pizza, _but it’s something_.” (Places the bag on the counter) “Now hurry up and grab this before I eat it myself.”

Chris glared at Lilly, who was taken aback. He usually wasn’t this defiant, let alone risked pissing her off. Annoyed, she placed a hand on her hip and held her ground.

 **Lilly** **:** “What?”

 **Chris** **:** “ _Why can’t you just go away?_ ”

 **Lilly** **:** “And what do you mean by that?”

 **Chris** **:** “You know what I mean. _Go away and let my father sober up!!_ ”

 **Lilly** **:** (Closes her eyes, sighs) “We’ve been through this time and time again, Chris… You may not want me here and that’s fine, but this is an arrangement between me and your dad.”

 **Chris** **:** (Raising his voice) “ _This is my house, too Lilly!!_ ”

 **Lilly** **:** “I know that, Chris, but we’re the grown-ups here. We pay the rent, the bills and buy the food you eat. We’re both working hard to make sure you have all the things you need.”

 **Chris** **:** “That’s a load of crap!! We barely scrape by because of your drinking!!”

 **Lilly** **:** (Glaring at him) “Yeah, well me and your father need recreation like everyone else, Chris!! Especially putting up with some of your antics, and your constant disrespect!!”

Chris slammed his fist hard onto the table, actually making Lilly jump.

 **Chris** **:** (Yelling) “ _That’s because I hate you, Lilly!!_ ” (Hits the table again) “ _I’ve always hated you!!_ _I wish that he left you at the welfare line where he found you!!_ ”

Lilly then gritted her teeth and began to make her way towards Chris, her fingers forming claws.

 **Lilly** **:** (Getting closer) “ _Why, you ungrateful little-_ ”

Just as she neared him, Chris then suddenly flung off the covers and held up his dad’s double barreled shotgun and pointed it at her chest. Lilly stopped mid-step and a look of shock and bewilderment crossed her face, her jaw dropping several inches.

 **Chris** **:** “Hold it right there, Lilly!!”

 **Lilly** **:** (Staring at both twin barrels) “ _Chris… what the hell do you think you’re doing?!!_ ”

 **Chris** **:** “Something that I should’ve done a long time ago!!”

 **Lilly** **:** (Holding out her hands) “Chris, give me that goddamn gun right now or I’m gonna lay into you, like I’ve never done before!!” (Pointing at him) “And that thing had better not be loaded boy, or I swear, I’ll-”

Chris then, without warning, fired a deafening shot into the wall behind her, tearing a huge hole through it and showing a small portion the empty room on the other side. Lilly instinctively jumped back from him. The gun then lifted back up towards her.

 **Lilly** **:** “ _WHOA!! Whoa!!_ ” (Staring wide-eyed at Chris) “ _Are you insane??!!_ ”

 **Chris** **:** (Licking his lips) “ _I’m getting there_.”

 **Lilly** **:** “ _Jesus Christ, that thing IS loaded!!_ ”

 **Chris** **:** “There’s no point in it being unloaded, Lilly.”

Lilly held her hand out for the shotgun, but Chris shook his head.

 **Lilly** **:** (Softening her expression) “ _Chris… please, buddy… give me the gun… You don’t wanna hurt anyone!!_ ” (Jaw begins quivering)

 **Chris** **:** “ _Just you, Lilly_. You’ve been in our lives too long… You ruined my father!! You ruined me!! _You raped me!!_ ”

Lilly’s eyes closed and he began to slowly weep, with Chris doing the same. Lilly tearfully looked up at him, a look of terrified regret on her face. Chris bit his lip and silently wept as he watched Lilly quietly search for the right response to him.

 **Lilly** **:** “ _I made a bad judgment call, Chris!! I don’t know what came over me… I was hurting… you were so kind…”_

 ** Chris ** **:** _“You knew it was wrong and yet you did it anyway!!”_

 **Lilly** **:** “ _You’re right, Chris. I never should’ve done that… I’m sorry that I hurt you, Chris… I never meant to hurt you…_ ”

 **Chris** **:** (Thumbing back the other hammer) “But you did… and now I’m going to hurt you…”

 **Lilly** **:** “ _I thought that you would’ve enjoyed being with me…_ ”

 **Chris** **:** “Well, you were wrong!! I’ve got nothing but nightmares from that day!! And I lied when I told you that you were beautiful!! _You’re not!! You’re ugly, you’re ugly, you’re UGLY!!_ ”

 **Lilly** **:** (Hiccups, more tears) “Chris, hon… I don’t know what to tell you…” (Holding her hands up) “ _But I_ _am so sorry Chris… for everything…_ ” (Holds her hands out to Chris) “There is one thing I can do to make this right, Chris…”

 **Chris** **:** (Lowers the shotgun slightly) “ _I’m listening…_ ”

 **Lilly** **:** “I can leave right this second and never come back; _you’ll never see me again!!_ ”

 **Chris** **:** (Taking aim at her) “Just what I was thinking!!”

 **Lilly** **:** (Holding up her hands) “No Chris, NO!! I’m so-”

**_BLAM!! (Tha-thump!!)_ **

**_ Cue _ ** **_: Dope Lemon’s “Where Do You Go?”_ **

Lilly now laid on her back, laying a few feet from where she’d been standing a few moments before. Blood, torn skin and fragments of Lilly’s innards now bathed Lilly and the floor around her in a glistening, deep crimson red, pulpy mess.

_“Aha na… aha na… aha na… aha na…”_

Thick, trails of blood poured from each corner of her mouth as she choked and heaved loudly. Chris slowly stepped into the kitchen, and stood over her. He then broke the barrels open, yanked out the smoking shells and replaced the chambers with 2 fresh shells, before snapping them shut and thumbing back both hammers.

“ _Aha na… aha na… aha na… aha na…_ ”

Lilly gagged and quivered under him, her eyes beginning to glaze over, tears still pouring. She looked up at Chris, a look of shock, regret and sadness plastered on her bloodied face. She gurgled and continued to choke, as if she were trying to talk, but Chris didn’t want to hear anything else that she had to say to him.

 **Lilly** **:** (Clutching her stomach) “ _Ack, gak!! I, uh…_ ”

_“Where is this that you go? Where is it that you go?”_

**Chris** **:** (Standing over her) “ _Just go with it, Lilly_...” (Aims the gun down at her face, his finger tightening on the trigger) “ _.._. _and then go straight to hell_.”

**BLAM!!**

**"** _Where is that you go? Where is it that you go? **”**_

Chris’ eyes closed as a mess of hot blood and thick gore flew up and quickly splattered all over him, also caking the nearby walls, ceiling and floor. Chris slowly lowered the smoking shotgun with shaky hands, sighing aloud and attempting to wipe some of the blood off of his face, but only smearing it in the process.

 **Chris** **:** “ _Ah-huh, huh-huh, ah-huh, huh…_ ”

Chris then glanced down at the blood on his hands. He dropped the gun and slowly began to lick Lilly’s blood off of his fingers, breathing noisily through his nose and moaning with delight, his eyes remaining closed.

“ _Aha na… aha na… aha na… aha na…_ ”

 **Chris** **:** (Licking his bloody fingers, inhaling loudly through his nose) “ _Mmmmm_ …” (Licking more blood off of his fingers) “ _Oh yes_ …” (Licking more) “ _Mmm-hmm_ …” (Swallowing it, giggles) “ _Hmm_ …” (Eyes open, whispers to himself) “ _This was too good!!_ ” (Looks at his fingers, whispering) “ _It’s actually really good, I’m not kidding!!_ ” (Sucking loudly on his fingers some more)

“ _Aha na… aha na… aha na… aha na…_ ”

 ** A While Later ** **…**

Chris was lying in bed, snuggly under the covers with a now re-dressed Samantha’s corpse, eating the chicken Lilly had gotten him.

 _“(Aha na)_ _We gonna be alright now… we gonna be alright now… (Aha na) Look my baby… (Aha na) We gonna be alright now… we gonna be alright now… (Aha na) Look my baby… (Aha na)_ ”

He’d dressed Samantha in some of Lilly’s spare clothes and was now chowing down while reading Samantha one of his Hawt Dawg Man comic books. He had curled up against her, his head resting on her shoulder as he ate and narrated the story for her. As he finished reading the comic issue, he placed it aside and kissed Samantha’s cheek.

 **Chris** **:** “See? Hawt Dawg Man always defeats the evildoers, just like Captain Spirit!!” (Smiles at Sam) “And he always gets the girl, too.” (Kisses Samantha) “I know that my dad’s gonna love you!! You’ll love him!!” (Finishes up his chicken and tosses the bag, bones and remnants in the trash) “Everything’s going to be alright now, Samantha. You’ll see. _Dad will stop drinking and we can pick up where we left off… we can all be a family…_ ”

Chris pulled the blankets up as he settled in for the night. He was exhausted, having mopped up Lilly’s remains, her corpse which he’d left sitting in the Ericksen’s bathtub, until his dad could help him properly dispose of it. He was sore after having tried his best to clean up the mess he’d made, but in the end, he felt satisfied after the way things had played out tonight. Lilly wouldn’t be hurting anyone else with that black heart and deranged mentality of hers.

He kissed Samantha's cold cheek, curled up beside her and closed his eyes, knowing that _things were gonna be different now… they were going to be better_.

 _It wasn't long before he gently drifted back to sleep_ , _no longer fearing the nightmares of Lilly_.

 _T_ _he storm had passed and the worst was over_.

 _She was gone now_.

“ _Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before_.”

\- **Edgar Allen Poe** , _The Raven_

** THE END **

**Cue ** **: _Thom Yorke’s “Suspirium” from the Suspiria 2018 Soundtrack_** _as the ending theme._


	5. Back From Hell

** Arcadia Bay **

** Nightfall **

** A Few Days Later ** **…**

Rain fell in thick sheets as the thunderstorm raged on over the Oregon countryside. Lightning forked and thunder boomed, as the rain continued to drench everything in sight.

One such place that found itself in the torrential downpour was the Arcadia Bay Trailer Park, its residents holed up inside and as they lay sleeping while waiting out the storm, although the forecast said it would be raining until early the next morning.

Unit 28 was shared by 2 young female roommates and long-time friends, one sleeping in her comfy single bed, wrapped up like a little burrito. She had short, shoulder length auburn hair which she wore combed back over her hears. She had green eyes, gentle features and was short, pale and slender. Her name, rather _preferred nickname_ was **Brody** , which was given to her by her friends.

In the other room however, sat her roommate. The roommate herself was gaunt but pretty, was short in height, slender, and had short, parted pale blonde hair with side-swept bangs, fierce green eyes, pale skin. She was dressed in raggy clothing, which consisted of a purple hooded vest, a light bluish gray t-shirt worn over a dark gray long-sleeve shirt, brown pants and brown hiking boots.

All in all, she looked like a huntress, or some kind of survivalist in some post-apocalyptic movie or TV series, fighting off hordes of the undead and struggling to survive in a world gone bad. Her name was **Violet**.

_She was also the young woman who had passed by Samantha’s car a few days ago while they stared at one another._

Right now, Violet was sitting on her bed, staring down at a Ouija Board and writing down what was being said on it. A large black gym bag sat on the floor beside the bed and tattered old scrapbook looking thing poked out of it, with something else sticking out from between its pages. _It was an old polaroid of Max Caulfield, one of Max’s selfies_. A folded newspaper lay on the bed beside her, with the banner headline reading: _Young Boy Murders Woman, Keeps 2 Corpses_.

Violet eyed the newspaper as she remembered what she had read in the article; _The father Charles Ericksen had come home and had flipped out when he found his girlfriend Lilly Caul murdered and mostly dismembered with a hacksaw for disposal, while rotting in his bathtub. He’d also found his young 9-year-old son Chris Ericksen fast asleep beside another female corpse belong to Samantha Myers, a former Blackwell Academy student who’d died in a car crash earlier that day. And that wasn’t even the creepiest part; he’d also admitted to defiling and having sex with Samantha’s corpse_. _The police were called, the bodies were taken and Chris was sent off to_ _the children’s wing of the Oregon State Mental Hospital for evaluation and indefinite incarceration._

**Violet** **:** (Aloud) “Kinda like young Michael Myers, but with necrophilia.” (Looks down at the board) “Alright, I guess you were telling the truth about what was going to happen; _but you should’ve let me help that kid… I could’ve taken care of that rapist Lilly for him no problem and he’d free to continue on with his life_ … _Just sayin’_ …”

The board’s planchette began to movie in response.

Y-O-U- N-E-E-D-E-D-P-R-O-O-F

I-P-R-E-D-I-C-T-E-D-I-T

**Violet** **:** “Alright, so what you’re saying about Max coming back is true, then?”

_I-T-S A-L-L T-R-U-E_

**Violet** **:** “But she died!! How can she even come back?”

_R-E-B-O-R-N_

**Violet** **:** (Frowns) “What does that mean?”

_R-E-B-O-R-N_

**Violet** **:** (Rolls her eyes) “Alright, alright. Where? Here in Arcadia Bay?”

_B-E-A-V-E-R C-R-E-E-K_

**Violet** **:** (Frowns) “Beaver Creek? Why in that shithole?”

_R-I-T-U-A-L_

**Violet** **:** (Eyebrows raise) “Okay, now I’m intrigued. Tell me what kind of ritual.”

_S-A-C-R-A-F-I-C-E_

**Violet** **:** (Begins rocking back and forth) “ _Jesus…_ ”

_S-H-E W-I-L-L N-E-E-D Y-O-U-R H-E-L-P_

**Violet** **:** (Stops rocking) “My help? What for?”

_R-E-V-E-N-G-E_

Violet stopped her questioning for the moment and sat there for a while, thinking. She had followed the story the whole past year since it had made headlines; _Max Caulfield, the murderous necrophile had went on a bit of a killing spree and took some poor girl along with her for the hellish ride_. Kate Marsh had been her name, and she had quite the story to tell. Violet had instantly become drawn to everything and anything related to the case in the past year, especially Max Caulfield herself.

To Violet, _who had a bit of a dark side herself_ , there was just something so _fascinating and frightening_ about someone so disconnected from reality, and willing to do whatever it took to have things their way. And judging by the story itself and along with the interview of that girl Kate that Violet herself had seen on a talk show, Max had no regrets or remorse for anything she’d done.

It was truly frightening… _frightening but fascinating…_

So _fascinating_ in fact that she compiled a scrapbook of anything and everything related to the case, from newspaper clippings to true crime articles and pictures, to a stack of genuine polaroid selfies that Max had taken while she was at Blackwell Academy, which were sold on eBay for a pretty high price by an anonymous seller. There had been several bidders, but Violet had won it in the end and plastered them in her scrapbook along with the rest of the memorabilia. It was quite a full book, and it was one of Violet’s favorite reads.

She glanced down as the planchet began to move from letter to letter.

_Y-O-U W-I-L-L B-E R-E-W-A-R-D-E-D_

**Violet** **:** (Eyebrows raise) “Rewarded? Well, I am in dire need of a cash injection at the moment. That’s what you meant, right? _That there’s some money to be made, as well?_ ”

_Y-E-S_

**Violet** **:** (Nodding her head) “I do wanna get us a better place than this dump. I know Brody could use a road trip. Alright, I’ll do it. I’ll head to Beaver Creek as soon as possible. It’s going to be awesome to actually meet the girl herself from this _real-life horror story!!_ ”

Violet began to scribble down the details in a notepad as the unseen entity filled her in on the details. She felt her heart beating loudly in her chest as she thought about the concept of what the board was telling her. Could it be telling her the truth, or was she walking into some sort of demonic trap? She’d better go armed, just in case.

**Violet** **:** “When do I leave for Beaver Creek?”

_T-O-N-I-G-H-T_

**Violet** **:** “Tonight huh? Well, no time like the present, I guess. I’ll be there, waiting for her. Thank you for this.” (Sighs) “ _Goodbye, for now_.”

The planchet shakily slid over to Goodbye and the session was over.

Violet slowly removed her hands from the planchet and sat there for a few moments, staring at the board. She then placed it back in its worn box and placed it in her bag. As she wiggled it into her gym bag, Max’s polaroid fell out and lay on the floor. Violet saw it, smiled and picked it up, seeing the infamous former student of Blackwell staring back up at her.

**Violet** **:** “I can’t believe she’s _actually_ coming back… _this is going to be awesome!!_ I’ve never met anyone like her before.”

She then slid the picture back into her scrapbook and removed something else from underneath it. It was a black steel, brown handled M1911 Colt 45 automatic pistol.

**Violet** **:** “If this is some kind of trap and not the truth, _I wanna be prepared for anything_.”

_Although Violet didn’t know it yet, nothing could’ve prepared her for what was to unfold over the next few days…_

_**To Be Continued in** _ _**:** _

_**BACK FROM HELL** _

**JMD Nelson here. Well Lizzie, that one was for you. I hope that you enjoyed your idea fully realized! It was quite a disturbing and shocking write, I'll tell ya, hahaha!**

**To the readers who are still checking out the installments in this storyline, thank you for your continued interest and support of this macabre storyline. This will probably be the last in the NEKRomantik series as the upcoming BACK FROM HELL will be a spin-off/sequel to end off this storyline, and it's a completely different experience than these sexual taboo stories.**

**Think of Back From Hell like, ' _What if Rob Zombie made Thelma and Louise with a demonic, supernatural twist?_ ' Here's hoping it's a good one. It's actually already written, it's just a matter of getting it typed up. With the current quarantine, there's no excuse not to finish the game, so look for that in the next few weeks!**

**Thanks again for your time, I really do appreciate it. Stay safe out there and keep on writing, fellow writers!**

**\- JMD Nelson**


End file.
